Foul, Loathsome, Evil Little Cockroach
by SnapeFan206
Summary: INFINITY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR LOOKING AT THE SUMMERY! Please read the story and review. Rated T because I am paranoid.


**Foul, Loathsome, Evil Little Cockroach**

By SnapeFan206

**Just a little one-shot Dramione. I hope you like!**

* * *

Bright brown eyes looked up as a grey tawny owl swooped through the air toward her. It gracefully landed in front of her and held out its leg of which held a letter. She took the letter and sent the owl off. When she opened the letter she turned white, as if she had just seen a ghost.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I thought the punch meant something,_

_Love,_

_Your Foul, Loathsome, Evil, Little Cockroach_

She jumps up and turns toward the Slytherin table intending to go yell at Malfoy. She runs into something solid and it catches her before she falls. She looks up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What are yo-" She was cut off as he leans down and kisses her. She freezes until he pulls back. She then slaps him and runs off. She hides in the restricted section of the library until after it classes. Then she walks to her dormitory and successfully didn't run into Malfoy. When she got back to her dormitory, a few students were awake and sitting in the common room, including Harry, Ron, Ginny and Fred and George.

"What did the note say?"

"Why did you look like you had seen a ghost?"

"Why did the ferret kiss you?" They all asked her. Before they could get the answers out of her she had gotten to the stairs and had run up to her room.

The next morning she had gone down to breakfast really early in order to avoid as many people as possible. To her dismay, Malfoy was already sitting at his table. She sat down and started eating. A different owl flew towards her and she recognized it as her own. She took the letter that was on its leg and sent it off. She opened the letter and turned white just like yesterday.

_Dear My Little Lioness,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7 tonight. Please don't hide in the restricted section like you did last night. I am sorry that I kissed you and made you run off. By the way, your slap left a light bruise on my face. I want to tell you how sorry I am so please come to R of R tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy with his head slightly down. She wrote on the back of the note telling him that there had better be no funny business and sent it to him. She then went and got ready for the day. It was Sunday so there were no classes.

At 7 o'clock that night she walked up to the Room of Requirement. She walked by the wall where the door should be and thought of a place where she would meet a ferret by the name of Malfoy. The door appeared and she walked in. To her surprise, Malfoy was already there, sitting on a couch with his head in his hands. As soon as the door closed Malfoy looked up and it looked like he had been crying. 'The ferret crying?' She thought to herself. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She slapped it away.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked angrily. Malfoy looked down and said.

"I can't hate you." Hermione looked surprised.

"And why not?" She said. "I have found myself waiting for you to come to classes that we have together. I look for you every time I walk through the school or anytime I go into the Great Hall. I love you Hermione Granger." He replied. With that he looked up. Hermione had an unreadable expression on her face. She strode towards Malfoy and pulled him into a hug.

"You stupid, stupid ferret. If you had told me that and then kissed me I might have reacted different. I just thought you were trying to take advantage of me. An uncle of mine did that once and ever since then I have been trying to be careful about who I hang around. I love you too my little dragon." With that she kissed him like he had kissed her that day in the great hall. He responded and they stayed in the R of R and talked until they had to go back to their dormitories.

The next morning, Hermione stepped through the portrait that was the door to her common room and into the hallway. Malfoy was waiting for her. As soon as he saw her he held out his hand and she gladly took it. They walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. When they got there, they went to their own house tables. All of the boys at Gryffindor table sat staring at her and all of the girls were gossiping. The same thing was happening with the Slytherin table. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and started laughing. They walked together and started kissing. They heard gasps coming from the staff table followed by a thump. They looked toward the staff table and saw that their Potions Teacher had fainted. They laughed then walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand.


End file.
